Sweet Dreams, Kurt
by Costume Maker's Apprentice
Summary: "Hush little flamer, don't say a word. Finny's gonna buy you nothing, cause it'd be absurd." Finn tries to comfort Kurt after a bad dream. A drabble for OrangeAnimals' Kinn Prompts.


**AN: What can I say, Kurt and Finn are perfect together!**

_**Prompt: Kurt wakes up from a bad dream and Finn is there to comfort him.**_

_**BONUS! if: The dream is about Finn**_

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

_It started out as any other fantasy. Kurt was dreaming about walking hand in hand with Finn Hudson. The smaller boy was grinning like an idiot and the taller's expression didn't differ much. _

_But the dream soon took a dark turn. The lunkhead jocks of the school began a slow march toward the happy couple. "What the hell Hudson, you're a homo now?" Azimo asked._

_Before Finn could respond, Karofsky cracked his knuckles and announced, "Can't have a fag in the locker room with us, Hudson. Looks like we're gonna have to take this matter into our own hands."_

_"Or," Azimio added with a vicious smirk, "Fists."_

_The athletes peeled Finn away from Kurt with ease and then proceeded to beat the taller boy. Kurt was screaming but his cries seemed to fall on deaf ears. "Finn! Let him go, not Finn! Finn! FINN!"_

"Kurt, Kurt. Kurt!" His name is what brought the countertenor bolting upright out of his sweaty sheets. He turned to see his roommate with concern filling his hazel eyes.

Kurt's own blue-green eyes were on the verge of crying. "Finn... Y-You're ok." he smiled up at his crush.

Finn laughed. "What are you talking about, Crazy?" he asked. Kurt bit his lip. "Bad dream?" Finn guessed. Kurt nodded, keeping his teary eyes on the floor. "Wanna talk about it?" Finn asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Well, we were... we were sort of dating, in the beginning." Kurt started. Finn, surprisingly, didn't turn away in embarresment or disgust. He just nodded, prompting Kurt to continue. "Then Azimio and K-Karofsky and those idiot jocks said they couldn't have a f-f-fag in the locker room, so they b-beat you." Kurt concluded in a shaky voice.

Finn enveloped the smaller boy in his arms. The gesture was the last straw, and Kurt began to sob. Finn rubbed the smaller boy's back, repeating a mantra of, "It's ok, it's just a dream, I'm fine. It's ok, it's just a dream, I'm fine."

After a time, Kurt sniffled, seemingly having ran out of tears. Finn pulled back slightly to beam at the brunette. "All better?"

Kurt gave a soft giggle and nodded, wiping the last of the tears. Finn grinned. "Good." He began to get off of the bed and return to his own, when a tiny hand grabbed his wrist. Finn looked at Kurt in confusion.

"C...Can you stay with me, Finn? Just for tonight?" the countertenor pleaded.

Finn looked into Kurt's terrified eyes. They were more green then blue when he was upset. Finn couldn't have an upset Kurt, so he gave an affectionate smile and replied, "Of course." He climbed into bed, Kurt following suit. Without being asked, Finn wrapped the other boy in his arms, Kurt's back to Finn's chest, holding the brunette like a teddy bear.

"Want me to sing for you?" Finn asked.

Kurt gave a weird noise, like an exhalation of disbelief, before replying with a soft, "Sure."

Finn grinned before singing softly in Kurt's ear. "Hush, little flamer, don't say a word. Finny's gonna buy you nothing, cause it'd be absurd."

Kurt scoffed. "Great song, Finn Hudson."

Finn laughed, before becoming serious. "Hey Kurt? Why do you say my full name so much?"

Kurt blushed, thankful that his face was out of Finn's view, before answering. "I like how it sounds." he told the taller boy softly.

Finn smiled, angling his head to kiss the other boy's cheek-dangerously close to the corner of his mouth, Kurt noted. "Well, I like how it sounds when you say it." Finn whispered.

Flustered, Kurt playfully elbowed Finn in the ribs. "Goodnight, Finn Hudson." he said.

Finn pulled the other boy closer, resting his head on the smaller's head and generally getting comfortable. "Goodnight, Kurt Hummel. Sweet dreams." When Finn thought the countertenor had doozed off, he confessed quietly, "I love you." before falling asleep himself.

What the Frankenteen hadn't know was that Kurt was actually awake. The fanshionista bit his lip to keep from grinning as he whispered, "I love you too...Finn Hudson." Pink-cheeked and blissful, the countertenor drifted into happy dreams once again.

**AN: Hope you liked it!**


End file.
